


How about we go?

by ObamasCeilingFan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Calum, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gay, High School, Homecoming, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Michael, basically malum go to homecoming and fuck afterwards, feminine calum, highschool!malum, malum, malum smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObamasCeilingFan/pseuds/ObamasCeilingFan
Summary: In which Michael finally gets the balls to ask the feminine boy who turns everyone down, to homecoming.





	

It was a Thursday, exactly two days before the Homecoming dance, and Michael watched the six person this week be turned away from Calum with a discouraged face. He sighed sadly, turning back to his own locker, his best friend Luke leaning beside him. "Mate just ask him, what's the worst that could happen?"

The bleach blonde boy let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh I don't know? The huge chance that my crush could reject me and leave me with the soul crushing feeling." Michael rolled his eyes. The taller blonde watched his friend grab his things before saying to him, "How about if you go ask Calum right now I'll give you fifty bucks.." Michael sighed and hesitantly nodded, closing his locker and looking down the hall for the short boy.

Calum was fixing his curly hair in the small mirror of his locker when he heard someone's footsteps stop behind him. He turned around and set his focus onto the tall man. Quickly, he raked his eyes over the pale face immediately recognizing the person as Michael, the attractive guy who was in in his maths class. Calum smiled brightly at him, "Hi Mikey, what's up?"

Michael shifted slightly,  "Well I was just wondering, uh, how about we go to Homecoming together?" Calum quirked a newly shaped eyebrow, "How do you know that I'm not already going with anyone?" he asked, not answering Michael's question. The blonde blinked, his throat feeling as if it were closing up. "Oh shit  you are? I didn't think of that. I-" the brunette giggled, cutting Michael's rambling off. "I'm not, don't worry silly." Michael let out an awkward laugh, shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on his feet lightly. 

The bell suddenly rang, signaling their need to go to class,"Well Mikey, I want you to pick me up after 7. Oh! I'll be wearing lilac, too." the smaller smirked before turning around and strutting down the hallway, making sure his skirt bounced up a little bit with each step.

* * *

Michael adjusted the sleeves of his blazer before knocking loudly on the tawny boy's house door. He sent Calum a text to say he was here, and waited until the dark brown door opened up revealing the beautiful boy who was wearing a short, form fitting lilac dress that complemented his curves perfectly. The blonde licked his lips and scaled his eyes down the smaller figure before bringing them back up to his face, "Ready to go princess?" Calum nodded, hooking his arm with Michael's and letting the older take him to the dance.

* * *

When the couple arrived, people were surprised to see the "punk-ish" boy with the feminine heart breaker. Michael was constantly hit with different feeling he had for the smaller constantly throughout the night. He'd fondly look at Calum during slow dances, taking in his seemingly innocent appearance, but all innocent was thrown out when faster songs would play and he'd grind up against Michael. Michael had seen other boy and girls glare at them jealously as Calum would press his body to the older's as close as he could. So, Michael decided to show people that Calum was his for the night, pressing his lips against the younger's exposed collarbones and sucking hotly against the skin. 

He trailed his kisses up to Calum's neck and connected their lips in a short, sensual kiss, before they pulled away and Calum suggested, "How about we go?"

* * *

Michael pressed the Maori boy against the bed, their lips locked in a desperate make-out session. The younger let out a whine, attempting to take the older's clothes off, which cause Michael to let out a chuckle as he pulled his lips from the plumper ones. He moved his hands from the tan boy's thighs to help him out the silky dress. When the material was off the boy's body Michael was greeted with the sight that the boy was wearing _all_ lilac. He groaned, pressing opened mouth kisses to the toned stomach, "So pretty in your panties baby boy." he muttered whilst palming the smaller through the material. Calum let out a quiet moan and went back to tugging at the white shirt before whining out, "Mikey, take it off!" 

The older did as the younger wished, stripping himself down as well. "What do you want baby?" he quested, gazing into the lust-blown eyes below him. "Fuck me Mikey, please." Michael nodded, going into his bed side drawer, pulling out the lube and condoms he placed in there earlier, setting them beside him before tugging the lacy material off of Calum's body. He pushed the smaller boys legs apart, grabbing the plastic bottle from beside him, but stopping his actions when hearing the smaller say, "No, I prepped myself earlier." He nodded, pulling his boxers off himself, and rolling the condom onto himself, rubbing some lube onto his cock before lining himself up.

"You sure you want to do this Calum?" He questioned, making sure. The younger nodded quickly, sure he wasn't going to regret this, before feeling the older push into him. "Wait." He muttered, waiting a few seconds before he said, "Okay move." Michael thrusted into the boy, moaning quietly at the feeling. The Maori wrapped his legs around the pale boy, digging his ankles into his back and his fingers into Michael's shoulders. "Shit Mikey, feels good." He moaned out feeling the older hit his prostate, clenching around the older which caused him to let out a loud groan and thrust harder. 

"You feel so good princess." He muttered, ramming himself into the younger harder hearing the high pitched moans that Calum emitted. The younger moved his hands to his own cock, pumping himself as he came quickly afterwards. The older was pushed closer to his peak at the sight of the younger's face as he came. "Wanna ride you Mikey." he whispered. The pale boy nodded, pulling out and shifting their positions until the younger was hovering above him, shakily lowering himself down onto the older's length. Calum's legs shook from the overstimulation each time he hit his prostate, as he lifted himself and dropped back down onto Michael. He came a second time, clenching around Michael and feeling the warmth fill him as the older reached his high as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> like all my smut, this was pretty bad. oh well


End file.
